Life Simulator 2014
Life Simulator 2014 (aka Life Sim, LS14, or Life Sim '14) is Luis's first game. MasGaling Studios didn't exist back then. It was released in July 4, 2014 by Luis (founder & CEO of MasGaling Corp.) Starting Sept. 23, however, copies were and will be distributed by MasGaling Corp. It is free and open-source. Download it at http://www.masgaling.com.ph/en-us/games/lifesim/buy (fictional site). It is made in C++. It is available on Windows, Windows desktop, OS X, Linux, Android, iOS, Windows Phone, Windows Mobile, Windows RT, Android Wear, and HTML5. It features two world styles: real-world based worlds and totally fictional worlds. Characters are called Simmed Ones (singular: Simmed One). Announcement An announcement on March 15, 2014 was made on Twitter by the developer's Twitter account. He said, "hey, I'm developing a game. It's a life simulator game. Similar games I think are... The Sims series, Minecraft, and Goat Simulator." No other details were announced. Random quotes "The Android Wear version is very finger-unfriendly." "I am very excited!!!" Release dates July 4, 2014 *Windows desktop *OS X *Linux July 10, 2014 *Windows *Windows RT *Android August 26, 2014 *Windows Mobile *iOS September 28, 2014 *HTML5 October 15, 2014 *Android Wear Language Real-world based All people in the Earth speak English or Tagalog. The planet in this world is called Earth. Totally fictional They speak "Modlan". It means "modified languages". According to an anonymous Life Sim developer, "meaning is true. For example, hello in Modlan is laho, which is based on the Spanish word hola with the syllables inverted." The planet is called Errtoo, which sounds like "earth two". Words and meanings Words in Modlan use the Latin alphabet. Gameplay In LS14, the player creates a Simmed One or a family of Simmed Ones, creates a house for them, and then they control that. Life Simulator is focused on tech. Somewhere in the totally-fictional world, there is already one laptop manufacturer company called Landgrab Industries, Inc., an ISP company called Globb Telenet Corp., and a few Simmed Ones. In the in-game world in the real-world based style, there are lots of fictional companies such as Nitrosoft, Rapple, and Doogle. Every player is given a low-end cellular phone in their inventory at the beginning of the game. You can switch from life-simulating mode to world-creating mode by going to PAUSE MENU > CHEATS > ENTER CODE and typing "worldcreate on". Premade Simmed Ones in totally-fictional-style world Terrado family *Juan "Biro" P. Terrado *Maria "Pat-Tawa" Ana G. Terrado Perzonaliti family *Miguel "Berry Kool" A. Perzonaliti *Ferdi "Kool" B. Perzonaliti *Nand "Averej" C. Perzonaliti *Maje "Laem" E. Perzonaliti *Llan "Berry Laem" D. Perzonaliti Real-life equivalent of companies in real-world based style Trivia *Landgrab Industries, Inc. is a reference to The Sims 3's Landgraab Industries Co. Category:Video games Category:Games Category:Windows games Category:Windows desktop games Category:Video Games Category:OS X games Category:Linux games Category:Android games Category:Android Apps Category:Android apps Category:IOS games Category:Windows Phone games Category:Windows Mobile games Category:Windows RT games Category:Android Wear games Category:HTML5 games Category:Life simulating games